


Welcome Home

by VanFan



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, talesfemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanFan/pseuds/VanFan
Summary: “How dare you...Howdareyou…” Teresa’s voice is low and barely controlled, with anger burning on the tip of her tongue. Velvet can smell the smoldering smoke of a rage she knows too well.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week 2018](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Two: ~~(Orange)~~ Strength/Power

Velvet feels her left arm pulse in tune with her heartbeat. She looks down at what could have so easily been her prey, crumbled down on the floor of the cell...and her stomach twists.

The exorcist -- _therion_ now -- looks up at her, eyes both green and pink narrowed in a glare as piercing and cold as ice. “How dare you...How _dare_ you…” Teresa’s voice is low and barely controlled, with anger burning on the tip of her tongue. Velvet can smell the smoldering smoke of a rage she knows too well.

“I held up my end of the bargain, and your brother gets to live.” Her own anger rises up in her gut at the sheer audacity of the former exorcist that dares to talk back to _her_ , when her brother is still very much dead. 

But she bites it down. She succeeded in her goal of seizing the last therion, despite Teresa’s laughably _unreasonable_ attempt to stop her. “You’re the one who broke your word and got yourself into this mess, so don’t expect any apologies from me.”

Teresa’s glare melts, along with the rest of her as her shoulders and wings slump down. “But Oscar will—“

“—Will continue to live.” Velvet spits out. “And you will too, so get used to it.”

There's a long moment of silence before Teresa asks, "Why?"

"Because I need your power."

“I will _not_ go along with your plan,” Teresa bites back. "I _refuse_."

“Who said you had a choice?” Velvet flexes the fingers of her left hand, the bandages pressed tight around them. “You’re a therion now, and you wouldn’t have been able to go back to the Abby even if you weren't. They had a reason to strip you of your rank after all.”

That draws a hitched, hissing sob from Teresa, who bows her head down to stare at the ground. To see such a mighty exorcist so broken with despair is so...so…Damned _pathetic_...

Velvet draws her blade and cuts her bandages, freeing her left hand. Teresa looks up with wide eyes and a shocked yelp as Velvet grips the top of her head with her monstrous hand and...leaves it there, pressed firmly enough against her head for Teresa to feel its weight, but not enough to cause any pain.

“Stop crying,” she says flatly. “You’re a demon now, just like me. So I expect you to act like it, understood?”

“I’m…” Teresa trails off, going silent...but at least there’s no more annoying sobs.

“You’re one of my crew now, like it or not.” Velvet digs her fingers into Teresa’s hair, letting the tips of her finger prick her skin, just enough to make her point known. “Your power is mine and I will use it as I please. You can take orders, or I can eat you. Your choice.”

Teresa blinks, then lets out a pathetic laugh. “To think I’ve fallen this far…”

Velvet pulls back her hand. Eating her just to make her shut up is too tempting...But self-pity never tasted all that great. “You can stand back up anytime you like...Just be happy you’re alive.”

There’s a long moment before Teresa stands back up, shoulders and wings held up straight. “I won’t follow your orders, not just like that.”

Velvet raises an eyebrow and holds her hand up.

Teresa doesn’t cower this time. “I have my own reasons to fight. For now...they may be in alignment with yours for a while longer. But I make no promises of loyalty to you.”

“Well…” Velvet lowers her hand. “At least you’re being honest this time.

“Just remember that you’re lunch the moment you step out of line.”

Teresa looks down at her hand, the red reflecting in her eyes, before looking up at her again. “Understood.”

“Then....” Velvet begins to tie the bandages back around her arm, letting it sleep again. “...Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I so so so so badly wanted to write _something_ with Velvet and Teresa for this challenge ever since I beat the game, but brother complexes made things difficult so...well, AUs can fix all problems and canon divergent AUs give you Interesting Possibilities...


End file.
